


Zuko is not having a fun time

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You probably shouldnt read this fan fiction it's pretty fucked up.When Zuko comes to the air temple to join the team he is not accepted, instead he is kept as a prisoner by team avatar. The anger and betrayal have turned the team into cruel captors for the prince and he is starved, beaten, and raped by the team members. While the world sees them as heros, Zuko sees their true darkness.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings and tags and read at your own risk.

The entire joining team avatar didnt go so well for prince Zulu. The earth bending girl felt him coming before he could even see the group of teenagers. Before he could brace himself his feet were stuck in the ground and hands bound behind his back in stone manacles. He tried to explain himself, he tried to apologize, but every word he tried to say died in katara's water. He choked and sputtered when she pulled back only to be resubmerged within a breath. The girl he had met in ba sing se was gone, replaced by a woman made of only anger and spite. The rest of them stayed behind the water bender and watched the prince of fire be drowned again and again for what felt like hours. 

"You shouldn't kill him" the avatar said loud enough for Zuko to hear, not that he wanted the prince to, but because the sound of sloshing water would bury anything but a yelling volume. There was nothing kind about the voice, he almost sounded angry with himself for having to say that katara shouldn't kill. Weren't monks supposed to be peaceful and forgiving? Wasn't the avatar supposed to be all good? But zuko saw no good in the avatar, only hate and hunger. 

"Why not? Hes a useless fire nation prince." The water benders eyes snapped to zuko's as she sneered "his father wouldn't even want him back, much less trade anyone useful for him. We should make an example out of him." It was a cold thing to say. Katara had used each confession he made in the caves to injure him as much emotionally as physically. He felt sick with himself, not a new feeling for the prince, but still an unpleasant one. Luckily the sickness was mostly overwhelmed with the pain of breathing in and coughing out water. Zuko vomited on the floor of the air temple, the vile acidity quickly sucked into katara's water and thrown back in his face. He was cold and shivering by now, lips blue and scar and purplish color against his pale skin. There was a sick smile on katara's face as she pulled the water back for a moment to only push it hard back on him. His feet were still stuck in the ground but the pressure backwards force most of his body to go back. There was a strain and a crack somewhere but he could barely register it as his vision filled with black dots. 

"Your right, but we should make that example count" the avatar replied, seemingly unconcerned with the raw violence his friend was putting on display before him. 

"And what does that mean?" The water dropped and Zuko breathed a few ragged breaths as the water bended shifted her focus to the avatar. 

"When we take the fire nation, or whenever we have a large stage, we will kill him infront of the world" the avatar said matter of factly "no point in an example no one can see." Katara huffed, letting the water return to the puddle it had originated from. 

"Knock him out and lock him up" she ordered, turning away from zuko without a second glance. Zuko stood terrified, his eyes wide, still gasping for are and coughing up drops of water. Before the words could fully register a rock was flying towards his head, from the avatar or the earth bending girl he did not know. The world went blank in a second, sending him to the darkness he had been trying to escape from by joing the avatar gang.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko woke up in the dark, dark dark. No stars in the sky or dying embers of a fire, so dark he could not see his own hand infront of him. He was on the ground, his throat sore and lungs tired. His breathing still sounded ragged. Now he could feel the pain in his legs from being forced backwards while stuck to the ground. The pain was mellow, but as the prince attempted to move it shot up his legs like lightening. He winced. They probably weren't broken but most likely were fractured. His hands found the walls immediately, rock earthbent together into a windowless and doorless cell. They didnt give him much space, just enough for him the get up and walk one step to any side, not that he could get and walk. The manacles were gone and he was not bound to the floor, but his injuries bound him well enough. 

He was parched, having water thrown at you was not the best way to get hydrated, and hungry to. He had not eaten or drank much as he came close to the avatar and his friends because if he did not make it to them before they left it could be weeks before he could find them again. He didnt know what he was expecting, a warm welcome with food and drink? He would be a fool for expecting that, yet he had let himself hope that he could work his way into their trust. But locked in this small room, with aches and pains that the water bending could have easily treated, he realized just how wrong he had been. 

He sat in the darkness alone for days, not that he would know the days from eachother in the pitch blackness of his cage. The prince could feel himself becoming more delirious and exhausted from hunger and thirst as time wore on. Every so often he would hear footsteps come near him or the melody of voices drifting from wherever the team was. He banged on the stone walls for the first day, screaming for help and forgiveness. He banged so hard that he must have broken a finger based on the pain and he had certainly started to bleed on his knuckles based on the slickness of the walls under his fist. 

He did not know how long it had been when he started crying, nor when he stopped trying to get out, nor when he stopped moving because he was sure he would die of thirst. Before the hallucinations he thought about how the avatars plans to execute him in public would be ruining if he were to die, how katara would be furious she couldnt kill the prince herself, how he probably wouldnt be missed by anyone. But the hallucinations began. Monsters from his past swept around him, his mother whispered all of his failures in his ear. His sister laughed at him. The light came and he cried for joy because he was finally dead and free of the terrible life he had been forced to lead, but he wasnt dead. 

He did not register the weight of stone cuffs on his wrists nor his ankles. He didnt notice the blind fold over his face because his eyes had been closed already, he could see plenty of nightmares without his eyes. The explosions as they flew off on appa did not wake him from his hellish sleep. He only noticed things were different when aang insisted katara bend water into him so he wouldn't die before they could kill him properly. 

The prince woke up in a cold sweat and realized all too quickly he had not died. Death did not come with this amount of pain. Not only did him legs burden him with cracked bones, not only did his hands feel limp and pulverized, but a headache felt like it was ready to split open his skull. Next he felt the stone around his wrists and ankles, uncomfortably tight and completely non yielding. His eyes opened to a different type of blackness, one slightly porous and letting in glimmers of pale moonlight. It took a second to register he was blindfolded, and a second more to realize he was also gagged. He shifted in a feeble attempt to sit up. 

"Looks like our little fire prince is awake" katara spit with enough venom to kill a man "did you sleep well little fire prince?" The question was not meant to have an answer but Zuko still attempted to speak through the gag, only resulting in a gargling sound and the cloth between his lips becoming disgustingly wet. Katara laughed coldly and was joined in by an equally cold and taunting laugh. Could that be the avatar? Could the avatar take such glee the suffering of another? 

They landed with a thud, the only indication to zuko that they were somewhere new. The team was silent except the sounds of the bison being unloaded and the camp set up, the chatter of children that had filled their time before had been lost to the war. It seemed to zuko that their souls may have been lost too, or perhaps he had never known them enough to know their darkness. Soon zuko was also thrown off the saddle like a luggage, hitting the ground with a crack that may have cracked a rib and surely pushed all the breath out of zuko. He wheezed but got only a chuckle from the earth bending girl who must have thrown him down. The hand and ankles bindings fell away and he was again incased in a stone prison. 

Not much changed, except he was now the proud recipient of small portions of food and water. Only enough to keep him barely alive, surely only so they could execute him later. The members traded off bringing him his rations every two or three days. The eathbending girl or avatar would open up a slit and slide the water and usually half rotten food through. The waterbender, katara would often come into the small room and land a few kicks on his curled up form of the ground, or beat him with his drinking water before leaving to let him drink the water dirtied with his own filth. 

"You smell disgusting" she would sneer when she kicked his damaged ribs. He would only groan and curl in tighter into his increasingly gaunt stomach. 

...

The avatar came in one day, without food or water. Zuko trembled slightly to think why the avatar was here besides to keep him barely alive. He had a right the be afraid, as after the avatar stored a torch neatly on the wall, he kicked the prince hard. 

"Why wont she just like me?" He growled, going in for another kick "shes too good for the god damn avatar?" Zuko though he must have been talking about katara. It had always been obvious that he fancied her, even with the little knollege he got from fighting them. The avatar paused and zuko looked up to him only to see a hard cock sticking up from the air benders roabs. The avatar continued to examine zuko. The fireprinces cloths had not been changed in weeks and the poorly made fabric had ripped and disintegrated to leave little the imagination. The prince had lost weight but this strips of muscle still clung to his frame. 

Aang grabbed the fire bender by the hips and flipped him so his face was stuck in the ground and ass in the air. With a solid motion, aang ripped the remaining tattered fabric from zuko and fiddled with his own robes before pulling out his hard length. The erection was purplish, obviously neglected to too long. It was thick but slightly shorter than average, the cock of a man, not a boy. Zuko had always thought of the avatar as young but it had been almost four years since the boy came out of the iceberg. The airbender had matured nicely and had the cock to show it. 

Without warning, preparation or lube, the avatar pushed quickly into zukos ass. Zuko screamed, the first true scream in weeks. The pain was unbearable, the the avatar had no pity for the fire prince. The pace was grueling, Zuko wondered how it was even pleasant for aang without proper lubrication. The sound of balls slapping against ass rang through the tiny room. Tears streamed down zukos face and he could feel blood wetting his ass. The avatar pressed a hand to zukos head to keep his face pushed against the cold and hard ground.Aang growled, zuko cried, and finally the avatar came with a grunt, pulling out of zukos ruined ass as fast as he had entered. Zuko stayed put, with his ass in the air until the avatar left and the neverending darkness returned. He could feel the avatars cum dripping out of him but could not tell how much was cum and how much was blood.


End file.
